Brian & Ellie's Family Thanksgiving
by JohnCad1992
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Dogtown Ohio and Quahog Rhode Island, two Griffin families Skype each other to have family Thanksgiving dinner. What fun things to do other than doing Thanksgiving plays and sharing thanks before dinner. Three of Ellie's siblings have their dates to dinner, Vinny and Seabreeze at the Griffin's, and a shocking story to tell from Carter.


**Brian & Ellie's Family Thanksgiving**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_An adaptation to the episode "Thanksgiving Guy"_

* * *

_Thursday 28th November 2019_

Once upon a cold autumn day in Dogtown Ohio, in the Kaputski house, Margaret Kaputski is baking a mashed potato in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," said Fidget. "What are you making?"

"I'm making some mashed potato, Fidget." said Margaret. "We're having some Thanksgiving dinner."

"Thanksgiving?" he said. "I've heard of it. It's about sharing their thanks to their family."

"That's right, son." she said. "And your sister Ellie's bringing her family over."

"The Griffins are coming?" he said. "I am so looking forward to this."

"Of course, son." she said. "Now why don't you grab me a can of Cranberry Sauce?"

"Okay, Mom." he said, then he checks the kitchen cupboard for a can of Cranberry Sauce.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Ooh, that must be the Griffins." she said.

"I'll get it, Mom." said Jane as she walks to the front door, then she opens. "Ellie, you came!"

"Hi Jane," said Ellie Griffin. "It's been so long since I met you."

"Of course, sis." said Jane. "You bringing in food?"

"Sure, I've made Vegan Pumpkin Pie." said Ellie.

"Ooh that's lovely, Ellie," said Jane. "Who's coming in with the turkey?"

"Oh, my husband Brian's bringing in the turkey," said Ellie.

"That's fascinating," said Jane. "You're bringing the kids too?"

"Yeah, the kids are coming too," said Ellie. "And they're in their costumes too." The puppies have appeared in their Pilgrim hats and their Native American loincloths and headdresses.

"Ooh, that'll be great." said Jane. "Come inside. Come, come." The New Griffins came inside the house.

"Comin' in with the turkey." said Brian coming into the house with the raw turkey.

"Hi Brian." she said.

"Hi Jane." he said. "Are we late for Thanksgiving?"

"No, no, you're early." she said. "Mom's making some mashed potato."

"Wonderful." he said. "Now where do I put the turkey?"

"In the kitchen, Brian." she said.

"Okay, thanks Jane." he said taking the turkey into the kitchen.

"You're welcome." she said.

After Ellie had put the Pumpkin Pie on the dining table, she just saw a Grey Alsatian wearing a blue t-shirt, placing the plates on the table. "Umm excuse me?" said Ellie.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." said the Grey Alsatian. "I've just haven't met you."

"I'm surprised I haven't either." she said.

"Ellie, this is my fiancé Cory, from high school," said Jane. "Cory, this is my sister Ellie."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ellie Griffin." he said shaking Ellie's paw.

"Nice to meet you too Cory." said Ellie. "Smith is it?"

"Yeah, Smith. Cory Smith." he said. "We prepping Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, we are." she said, then she turned to her sister. "Jane, I have a question. How long have you and Cory been dating?"

"We've been dating for 14 months, since high school." said Jane. "And I have an announcement for when we sat down at the table."

"Ooh, that'll be great." said Ellie. "And I'm sure Brian will be ecstatic to hear."

In the living room, the puppies met their uncles Mickey and DJ. "Hi Uncle Mickey, hi Uncle DJ." said the puppies.

"Hi pups." said Mickey and DJ.

"Nice costumes." said Mickey.

"Thanks, Uncle Mickey." said Brian Jr..

"We're doing a Thanksgiving play." said Sally.

"Ooh, fun." said Mickey.

"I adore entertainment." said DJ. "You pups in it?"

"We sure do, Uncle DJ." said Dean.

"Awesome." said DJ.

"Honey, the Mayor's home." called Samson coming into the house.

"Hi Samson." said Margaret. "How's your day of being Mayor?"

"It was outstanding, Margaret." he said. "I've heard you're preparing our Thanksgiving dinner."

"I am, dear." she said. "And the family's helping."

"That's wonderful." he said. "A little bit of helping is all I need."

"Of course hon," she said. "Why don't you make us some salad for starters?"

"That's a good idea." he said. "I'll get started right away."

Brian comes into the dining room. "Okay, turkey's in place and…" said Brian before seeing Cory. "Uh, hi?"

"Oh, hi." said Cory. "I'm Cory Smith." he then shakes Brian's paw.

"I'm Brian Griffin." said Brian. "You're Jane's boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." said Cory. "We've been dating for 14 months, then we got engaged."

"Good for you, Cory." said Brian. "You met her in high school?"

"Yeah, I met her at the lockers before class." said Cory.

o - o - o - o - o

On the other side of the country, In the Griffin's house, Peter and Lois are preparing their Thanksgiving Dinner. "Hey Lois," said Peter. "I was wondering, after Thanksgiving, there's gonna be a Black Friday discount at Quahog Mall."

"For the last time, Peter." said Lois. "I'm not spending a few hundred dollars on some random gadgetry crap."

"I was looking forward to upgrading our TV to 4K." he whined.

Lois sighed. "In a few years, maybe." she said, then she heard the doorbell, then she walks to the front door. "Vinny, it's so nice to see you here."

"Hi Lois," said Vinny. "I've brought some Pumpkin Pie."

"That's wonderful." she said, then she saw Seabreeze next to him. "Isn't that Seabreeze, Brian used to meet?"

"Yeah, she was," he said. "But now we found out that me and Seabreeze are both boyfriend and girlfriend recently."

"I knew you'd say that, Vincent." said Seabreeze. "We've been dating for five months."

"Six months if we met at the park." he said.

"I knew you've been counting, silly hound." she said, then they both nuzzled each other.

"So anyway, where do we put the pie?" he asked.

"On the table like they usually do," said Lois, then Vinny and Seabreeze entered the house. "There's gonna be a full house today." She then saw Ellie's owner Terry coming into the house. "Ah, you must be Terry. It's been so long since Brian and Ellie's wedding."

"Hi Lois," said Terry. "Your dog Brian's been good to Ellie."

"I'm sure he has, Terry." she said. "At least they had a family."

"That's awesome." he said. "I'm kinda looking forward to seeing her again."

"I'm sure you will." she said.

After a few families have came inside, the Griffins are skyping the New Griffins using the laptop. "Okay, get ready guys." said Peter. "They're about to come on."

"Dad are you sure about this?" asked Meg. "I've never talked to anyone on Skype before."

"I'm pretty sure, Meg." he said. "Ooh, here he comes." Then Brian answered Peter's skype call.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said the Griffins, the Pewterschmidts, Glenn, the Swansons, Vinny and Seabreeze, and Terry.

"Hi everyone," said Brian. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"So Brian, how's your family getting along?" asked Lois.

"They're getting along fine, Lois." he said. "Having our puppies is the best thing that could ever happen to me and Ellie."

"Of course, big brother," said Vinny. "And I'm sure you two loved each other."

"Of course we do, brother." said Brian blushing his cheeks.

"Hi Ellie," said Terry. "How's my little girl?"

"Feeling good, Terry," said Ellie. "I haven't seen you since our wedding."

"I know, girl." he said. "And how's your husband, Brian?"

"He's really good." she said. "We've been getting along ever since. Hey, would you like to meet my past family?"

"I'd love to meet your family, girl." he said.

"Okay," she said, then she carries the iPad to show Terry her family. "Terry, I'd like you to meet the Kaputskies. Here's Samson my Dad, here's Margaret my Mom, my brothers Fidget, Mickey and DJ, and my sisters Jane and Ariel."

"It's nice to meet you all." he said.

"And a pleasure to meet you too, Master Terry." said Samson. "I am the Mayor of Dogtown, four years running."

"Of course you are, Mr. Mayor." said Terry.

"Brian, I hope you're treating your wife well." said Carter.

"I believe I have, Carter," said Brian. "Ellie and I have been together for 20 months."

"That's great." said Carter. "Because I don't want to remind you what happened with my former race dog."

"Carter, that was 18 years ago." said Babs. "I'm sure that Brian and Seabreeze will have forgotten about it by now."

"I wouldn't count on it, Babs." he said.

"Barbara's right, Carter," said Seabreeze. "Though Brian didn't become the father of Ted Turner's pups, we shouldn't need to bring it up again."

"I think so too, Celine." said Vinny. Seabreeze blushed her cheeks.

"Who's Celine?" asked Carter.

"I think that's Seabreeze's real name, Carter." said Vinny.

"I didn't know that." said Carter.

"Well Carter, Vinny asked me on our third date what my real name was," she said. "And I told him it's Celine."

"And I really liked that name." said Vinny.

"Of course you do Vincent." she said.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." said Carter.

o - o - o - o - o

Later on, the families in Quahog, along with Vinny and Seabreeze are watching the puppies in the Kaputski house through the laptop performing a Thanksgiving play. Brian narrates the play. "Plymouth, England, 1620, the Pilgrims have embarked on the Mayflower and they departed from their home, sailed beyond the settlements of Europe, and travelled onwards to the new world across the Atlantic Ocean. When they arrived two months later, the Pilgrims claimed their first settlement as Plymouth in the New World." The puppies in their Pilgrim hats entered the scene. "The Pilgrims have brought food to plant underneath the ground, but seemed to struggle to seek shelter."

"I'm cold." said Lottie.

"We have a little food," said Coco.

"We might need a place to stay for our days." said Sally. One of the puppies in his Native headband and loincloth have entered the scene.

"Luckily, the Native American have offered the Pilgrims to help." narrated Brian.

"Greetings, welcome to our land." said Frank. "May we help you?"

"Yes please sir," said Genie.

Later, the puppies sat around them. "And so with the help from the Native Americans, them and the Pilgrims are celebrating their first Thanksgiving dinner." narrated Brian.

"I'm very thankful for your help." said Coco.

"And I'm very thankful for uniting us Native Americans and Pilgrims together in the New World." said Brian Jr..

"And thankful they are," narrated Brian. "Thus concluding the story of the First Thanksgiving." With the theatre act came to an end, the families applauded Brian and the puppies for doing a very good show. Then Ellie however kissed Brian on his cheek.

"That was a thing," said Peter tearfully.

"What a spectacular performance!" cheered Lois.

"Way to go, Brian!" cheered Chris.

"Grande spettacolo!" cheered Vinny.

"Those are my dog's puppies." said Stewie to Rupert.

o - o - o - o - o

Later, the families sat down at the dining tables with Skype still on between the laptop and the iPad. "So Brian," said Vinny. "How's your Thanksgiving so far?"

"I think it's going well, Vinny." said Brian. "I mean, we have families together."

"Everyone, how about we say grace?" asked Samson.

"That's a great idea, Mr…" said Lois.

"Samson, and it's nice to see you, Mrs. Lois." he said. "Now everyone, bow your heads, fold your hands and close your eyes." Everyone bowed their heads, folded their hands and closed their eyes as Samson says grace. "Dear God, thank you for the food we are about to enjoy, in our friends and family, amen."

"Amen." said everybody else.

"Okay everybody," said Ellie. "Now that we said grace, does anyone have anything to say before we share our thanks?"

"I do," said Jane. "Everybody, I just wanted you all to know that Cory and I… are getting married!"

"Wow congratulations you two," said Brian. "Another couple in the family. Jane, do you have any date for when you're gonna get married?"

"I don't know, Brian," she said. "Maybe around Christmas time?"

"Wait Brian," said Ellie. "Is Jane gonna get married on Christmas?"

"It might be Christmas Eve, dear." he said. "Now anyone else have anything to say?"

"I have," said Fidget. "My girlfriend came here to dinner. I'd like to introduce you to her. Everyone, this is Harriot."

"Hey everyone, nice to see you all here." said Harriot the Labradoodle.

"Nice to meet you too, Harriot, I'm Ellie Griffin." said Ellie. "You're from high school too, right?"

"Of course Ellie," said Harriot. "I'm at the same high school with Fidget. Sometimes I'd like to call him Fred." Fidget blushed his cheeks from hearing his girlfriend.

"And just so you know," said Ariel. "My boyfriend Zeke and I have our smoke break before dinner."

"It's a natural habit, not an addiction." said Zeke the Bull Terrier.

"Oh, okay." said Brian.

"Say Ellie, who's your sister's date?" asked Vinny.

"Oh, Vinny, I'm glad you asked." said Ellie. "This is Jane's fiancé, Cory Smith."

"Hello." said Cory.

"Hi, my name's Vinny." said Vinny. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Vinny." said Cory. "Who's your date?"

"Cory, this is my girlfriend Seabreeze." said Vinny. "She insists on letting me call her 'Celine'."

"Oh, that's nice." said Cory. "You getting on with her well?"

"Si, we've been dating for six months." said Vinny.

"Good for you." said Cory.

"Okay everybody," said Margaret. "Does any of you have anything to say that we're thankful for?"

"I'll start as the Mayor, Margaret," said Samson, then he cleared his throat. "I'm very thankful for my people of Dogtown, for my bodyguard, and being there for my family. My wife, my three daughters and my three sons."

"And I'm very thankful for being there for my girlfriend," said Fidget. Harriot blushed her cheeks. "And I'm also thankful for being supportive for my friends and family. Especially my sister and my brother-in-law, who had been married for at least 20 months, and had fifteen puppies, which of course our nine nephews and six nieces."

"And I'm very thankful for taking good care of my wife," said Brian. "And I'm also thankful for reaching out to the Griffin family, my friends and our adorable puppies." Ellie kissed Brian.

"And we're thankful for our Mom and Dad," said Brian Jr.. "for our friends and family, and for the Griffin family."

"And I'm very thankful for my high school sweetheart, my family, and my friends who rely on me." said Jane. "Cory even saved my life from those bullies."

(Flashback to a year ago in Dogtown High School)

In the corridor, Jane (wearing her Magenta shirt and Cyan skirt) was being harassed by a gang of three bullies. "No, you're not hurting me, you jerks!" screamed Jane in terror.

"Oh why is that, Jane the fairy tale?" asked the bully teasing her.

"I'm a girl, you brutes!" she shrieked. "You can't hit a girl!"

"Oh really?" said the other bully. "Where's your boyfriend, Kaputski?"

"I'm right here." said Cory (wearing his red shirt and denim jeans) approaching them.

"Well, well, well, Cory Smith." said the big bully letting Jane go and they came closer to Cory. "How's our little man?"

"Quit picking on my Jane, Dak." said Cory. "You three should know better than to hurt girls."

"Oh, don't be such a mean guy, Smith," said Dak. "Why would Jane want a gay lord like you?"

"I'm not gay, you lying dork!" said Cory feeling agitated. "Stop calling me that!"

"Why'd you jack off to a picture of her?" asked Dak teasing Cory.

"That was my private time, you pervert!" insulted Cory.

"Oh look, it's Cory the jack off." teased Dak. The other bullies laughed.

"Stop it!" shouted Cory.

"Cory the jack off." said the other bully laughing, as they laugh.

"Cut it out!" shouted Cory.

"Took your rocket out?" teased the third bully pointing to his crotch.

"You call me that one more time, I swear to God, there'll be big trouble!" said Cory threatening the bullies.

"Then do it, jack off." said Dak. "I'm so scared." he then laughed.

"Alright, that's it!" shrieked Cory. "You jerks asked for it!" Cory rushed Dak to the locker.

"Wait, I was just being sarcastic!" said Dak, then Cory slammed Dak on one of the lockers.

"Shut! Up! You! Piece! Of! Garbage!" shouted Cory slamming Dak's face with the locker door.

"Oh my God, Cory's beating Dak up." said the high school dog.

"Yeah, and to save his girlfriend, no less." said the school basketball player.

Cory kneed Dak in his crotch, then he threw Dak on the floor.

"Alright, if this is how you want to fight, then let's do this!" said Dak, then he got up and used his fists towards Cory, but Cory dodged them.

When Cory grabbed Dak's fist, Cory spun him round and round, and then released him throwing him towards the water fountain, as the dog students get out of the way quickly, Dak crashed into the water fountain, making a dent. Cory walked to the water fountain, and drank from it while kicking Dak. Dak then punched Cory in his crotch. "Oof!" grunted Cory gripping his crotch, then Dak pushed Cory towards the wall between two toilet doors. (One on his right is the Girls' toilets, and one on his left is the Boys' toilets.) Cory then recovered and he saw Dak rushing towards him and took him into the Boys' toilets.

In the Boys' toilets, Dak bashed Cory onto the sink basin, then Cory grabbed Dak and slammed his face into one of the hydrant urinals. "What the hell?" said the student using it.

"How'd you like it if I rub your nose in it?! Huh?!" shouted Cory.

"Please don't, I've learned my lesson!" whimpered Dak.

"Not good enough." said Cory, then he flushed the urinal, then water splashed on Dak's face. The water from the urinal spread out on Dak's black shirt.

"You've ruined my shirt!" shouted Dak coughing and spluttering out the water in his mouth.

"Maybe this'll teach you a lesson not to pick on Jane!" shouted Cory.

"I can't go with all this violence!" said the student zipping up and rushing out of the toilets. As Cory kept flushing the urinal, water splashed on Dak. Then Dak elbowed Cory's stomach, and got up off the flushing urinal.

"Now you're gonna pay for ruining my good clothes!" said Dak, then he slammed Cory on one of the closed toilet stall doors, then Cory threw Dak out of the toilets.

After Dak was thrown out through the toilet door, he crashed onto the locker door. Cory then walked out of the toilets angrily towards Dak. "Now, any of you bullies want your noses rubbed in?!" shouted Cory. The other bullies shook their heads. "Good, now get lost!" The other bullies ran away from Cory.

Cory came to Jane after he calmed down. "Jane, are you okay?" asked Cory.

"I'm fine, Cory," said Jane. "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem, cupcake." he said. "Friends rely on each other. Hey, tell you what, would you like to go on a date with me, sometime after school?"

"Sure, I'd love to, Cory." she said. "How about Friday night?"

"Let's make it Saturday night." he said.

"Saturday night it is then." she said, then she and Cory both hugged and kissed each other.

"Alright, that's enough!" called the Hall Monitor dog as soon as he came by. "What's the meaning of this incident? And why is this corridor a mess?"

"Cory slammed me in one of the toilets." said Dak.

"Oh shut up, Dak!" said Cory. "You started this!"

"I don't care who started this fight," said the Hall Monitor. "I'm taking you **both** to the principal's office, right now!" And with that, the Hall Monitor apprehended Cory and Dak by their arms taking them to the office.

"See you Saturday, babe." said Cory to Jane.

"See you Saturday, handsome." said Jane to Cory.

"You'll regret this Smith." said Dak to Cory.

"Just keep movin'." said the Hall Monitor as they enter the secretary's office towards the principal's office.

(End of Flashback)

"In the end, the principal of this high school gave me four months detention twice a week." said Cory telling the families the story from his school life. "Which is worth it, because he also gave Dak five hours of community service every day of the school week as a custodian."

"It's just goes to show you, Cory," said Samson. "Violence is never the answer. Not even saving the love of your life."

"You know, that's not true, Dad," said Jane. "One of it is not true. I mean, Cory did teach Dak a lesson he'll never forget."

"Yeah, and it's not okay to hurt girls and their feelings, especially Jane." said Cory.

"You have a very good point right there, Cory," said Samson. "Respecting women is one of them."

o - o - o - o - o

In the Griffins' house. "And I'm very thankful for my big brother," said Vinny. "My beautiful girlfriend, my friends and family, and everyone around us on the table."

"And I'm feeling thankful for my days with Rupert," said Stewie. "For my preschool friends, for my family, Vinny, and my best friend Brian and his wife Ellie."

"And I'm very thankful for my corporation." said Carter. "And also for my friends at the country club, my family, and almost everyone on the table. But what I'm most certainly not thankful for is Brian violating Seabreeze." Everyone gasped.

"Daddy!" said Lois.

"Well, he did." he said.

"That was like 18 years ago, Mr. Pewterschmidt." said Peter sternly. "Cut the crap."

"What are you talking about, Peter?" asked Carter.

"I'm sayin' that Brian didn't get Seabreeze pregnant!" said Peter raising his voice. "So stop pickin' on the dog!"

"Peter's right, Carter." said Brian on the laptop. "Because Seabreeze told me that she had an affair with that bastard reporter."

Seabreeze gasped and fainted, but Vinny managed to catch her right on time. "It'll be okay Celine," said Vinny to Seabreeze, comforting her. "I'm sure Carter didn't mean it."

"I don't think it's true what Carter said about Brian, Vincent." said Seabreeze regaining consciousness.

"I know babe," he said. "I know."

"Listen you atheist mutt," said Carter with a frowny face. "I want you to stay the hell away from Seabreeze!"

"Well, I want you to stay the hell away from my family!" said Brian from the laptop, raising his voice.

"Brian," said Ellie. "Don't swear in front of our kids, and my Mom and Dad."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said. "But Carter started this whole mess from 18 years ago."

"Carter, I'm sure Brian didn't mean it from the start." she said.

"Stay out of it, show bitch." said Carter.

Ellie gasped in shock. "How dare you!" she said angrily. "Preaching onto my husband like that, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Ellie, can you please pass the iPad over?" asked Samson.

"Sure Dad," she said passing the iPad to her dad. "Here Dad." she faced the iPad towards Samson.

"Thanks, daughter." he said, then he turned to Crater through the iPad. "Now Carter, I understand your feelings for your race dog, but what my daughter was trying to say was that Brian…"

"You're in on this too, old man?" interrupted Carter. "Well, somebody oughta put you into your retirement home for mutts like you."

Samson almost didn't believe his ears. "Well I never!" said Samson.

"Don't talk to my Dad that way, Carter!" snapped Ellie.

"Yeah, don't talk to her Dad that way!" snapped Brian.

"My Dad is not that old!" she snapped. "And I'll have you know that he's experienced and more mature than you'll ever be!"

"Joe, I'm scared." said Bonnie, as she placed her arms around Joe. "Don't worry Bonnie," said Joe. "We'll still have our Thanksgiving."

"Boys, please, enough is enough," said Lois breaking it up. "Brian, I'm glad you still have your family. Peter, we had enough fallouts recently, but Daddy, you're the one that's causing all this."

"Your daughter's right, Carter," said Peter. "You're no better. I should've known better, after the way you've hurt Brian's feelings."

"Don't you start this again, Peter!" said Carter.

"You started it, Carter!" shouted Peter. And with that, Carter and Peter bicker each other, along with Brian barking through the laptop.

This was at the moment that Vinny put his foot down. He slammed his paw on the table and yelled in Italian, "Basta!" (which translates to "That's enough!") Everybody stopped and looked at Vinny. Even Ariel dumped her cigarette on her ashtray.

"I don't know what the hell's going on with you three, but you've turned Thanksgiving into a drama!" shouted Vinny. "You've almost made Seabreeze fall into a coma, you've terrorised the children and the puppies, and now you're letting all this food go to waste!"

"I think I've seen enough drama already." said Glenn. "Come on Joe, let's go celebrate Thanksgiving at Cleveland's." He leads the Swanson family outside the front door and walked over to Cleveland's house.

"You three need to get a hold of yourselves." said Vinny. "Sure you have some worries in the past, but we need to forget all that and start living in the present. Carter, you need to stop ranting and raving about Brian being with Celine, be grateful now that he still have his family with Ellie, Peter, you and Brian can still reach out to each other, even though he's moved to another state, and Brian my big brother, even though you have troubles in your past, you've still got a life to live with your family. Can we please end all this nonsense and have our nice family Thanksgiving dinner?"

Peter and Carter have felt beaten. "My God, Vinny's right." said Carter. "What have we become?"

"Carter, we became like savages." said Peter. "We've had some rivalries in our past, but I think all that needs to stop. This is Thanksgiving, not Thanks-taking."

"Brian, I'm sorry I was mad at you over Seabreeze." said Carter. "Until now, I didn't realise you have a family with Ellie."

"It's okay Carter," said Brian. "I still have a family you know."

"And I'm sorry Carter," said Peter. "I'm sorry I ratted you out for the affair on the yacht."

"It's okay, Peter." said Carter. "All is forgiven between us and Brian."

"Shake hands?" asked Peter.

"Oh what the hell." said Carter shaking Peter's hand.

"Alright, now that you three made up," said Lois. "Does anyone else have to say what we're thankful for?"

"I'm very thankful for my dog Ellie," said Terry. "For the dog show in Quahog Arena, for my friends, family, and for Brian who married her and had fifteen puppies into their family."

"And I'm very thankful for my family." she said. "And even though they had some crazy and wacky stuff going on over the years, we're still one happy family. Not only that, I'm also thankful for my friends, the church, and everyone around here at the table."

"Alright, let's dig in." said Peter. And everyone began to dig in.

o - o - o - o - o

After they had some dinner, their bellies are a bit plump. "Wow, I'm completely full up." said Meg.

"And I thought we're gonna throw up." said Chris.

Stewie burped. "Ooh, pardon me for being so rude, it's not me, it's my food." said Stewie making a joke and then laughed.

"Oh, very funny Stewie." said Brian. "I've gotta stop taking seconds for the turkey." he then feels his belly.

"Don't worry about it Brian," said Ellie. "We're still gonna have to make room for dessert."

"And while we're letting our dinners go down," said Peter. "Does anyone else have to say, before we have dessert?"

"I have something to say, Peter." said Vinny raising his paw. "It's a thing I have to say to Seabreeze."

"Well, go ahead Vinny." said Lois.

"We're all ears." said Chris.

"This is gonna be exciting for Uncle Vinny." said Brian Jr.

"Sshh." the puppies shushed.

"Peter, can you please aim the laptop to me and Seabreeze?" asked Vinny.

"Sure, buddy." said Peter, then he aimed the laptop to Vinny and Seabreeze, so the New Griffins, the Kaputskies and their three partners can watch.

Then Vinny began his proposal to Seabreeze. "Celine, it's been so long since the day I met you at the park. Before we met, I lost my owner, I was alone with my Mama, but as we met, you turned my life around, you've shown me what's it like to be a race dog, and you helped us out with saving my big brother. You made me the happiest dog you can ever have in my life."

"Aaww." said everybody.

"And what's your decision now that you're making a proposal?" asked Seabreeze.

"I wanna spend my life with you, Celine," said Vinny, then he fumbled in his pockets. "So I'm asking you the most important question I can think of between us."

"And what would that be, Vincent?" she asked. Stewie gave Vinny a small box.

"Thanks Stewie." said Vinny. "I'd like to ask you, Seabreeze Pew…"

"Can we get going, Vinny?" asked Brian. "Not to be rude, but I think our iPad might be dying down."

"Brian, don't you think that you ought to bring a charger for it?" asked Ellie.

"Whoops." he said realising that he left the charger at home.

"Not to worry dear," she said. "We'll charge it, when we get home."

"Now go on, Vinny," he said. "We're waiting."

"Alright Brian," said Vinny, then he asks Seabreeze opening the box revealing a silver engagement ring. "Seabreeze Pewterschmidt, will you be my mate, and marry me?"

Seabreeze snivels. "Yes Vincent," said Seabreeze tearfully. "I will."

"Right answer." he said. "Come here." he then hugged her, then they both kissed as Vinny placed an engagement ring onto her paw.

Everybody applauded as Vinny and Seabreeze both got engaged. Carter was clapping a bit slow. "Lucky dog." said Carter.

"Congratulations, Vinny!" said Peter.

"Way to go, brother!" said Brian.

"Vinny was Brian's brother?" said Fidget.

"What the heck was this about?" asked Frank.

"Frank, didn't you hear?" their mother said. "Your Uncle Vinny got engaged."

"I don't believe it." said Brian Jr.. "Our Uncle Vinny's getting married!"

"Yeah, and to our Aunt Seabreeze, no less," said Mitzi. "Or our Aunt Celine." The puppies looked at Mitzi.

"Who's Celine?" asked Dean.

"We'll deal with that later," their father said. "Now who wants a slice of Pumpkin Pie?" Everybody raised their hands and paws.

And so, it was a great Thanksgiving. Vinny's proposal to Seabreeze (or Celine) went well, Carter, Peter and Brian forgave each other, and Jane will probably get married to Cory on Christmas Eve or so.

_The End_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Happy Thanksgiving! I've created Jane's Alsatian fiancé, Fidget's Labradoodle girlfriend and Ariel's Bull Terrier boyfriend.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
